What She Wants
by togapika
Summary: River wants something, and she always finds a way to get what she wants. Rayne PWP Wet and wild... Reviews are love!


What She Wants

Summary: River decides to get what she wants  
Post-BDM.  
Rated: M  
Categories: Drama, Smut Characters: Jayne, River  
Series: None  
Chapters: 1 Completed: Yes  
Word count:2105 Read:  
Published: Nov 7, 2009

River was the kind of girl who took pleasure in getting what she wanted, whether she had to beg, buy, or work for it. Therein lay her problem, as what she wanted most of all was Jayne. Ever since she had turned nineteen her body had gone into overdrive to such a point where anytime she was around the mercenary, she would quickly lose her composure. She was always reduced to leaving the room before she was caught staring, entranced in a fantasy of the two of them together, bodies entwined. It was especially bad when she would watch him lift weights, and while doing so have the ability to see all of his muscles in stark definition.

Such things often sent her rushing to her bunk so that she might find some relief, even if only from her own hands. Normally it might have been something she could have continued to deal with on her own, but adding into the mixture the fantasies Jayne had about her made it impossible to ignore. She knew that despite her burning desire, she wasn't ready for full-on intercourse; nor was she interested in securing Jayne a one way trip to the airlock. But her desire would not wait for the crew to come around, so she devised an idea that might allow her to find some relief with little fear of the outcome.

She knew that as long as it was as good for him as it was going to be for her, he would have no objections. Although most would have considered Jayne a brute, she saw behind the oppressive front he used to keep people from truly seeing him. She saw the letters sent home with money, the hat from his mother he wore every chance he got, and even how he treated Inara and Kaylee like little sisters. She even knew that his earlier indiscretion was solely due to his fears that her presence would bring harm upon his family upon Serenity. Not to mention the fact that Jayne himself was a rather perfect specimen of male physique, even if his manners were sometime a bit lacking and River chalked that up to a life of constantly having to watch his own back lest someone try and double-cross him. She resolved that sooner or later he would cease to be the lone grizzly, and instead become the protective mother bear type acting much as he did before, but without the constant fear of letting people in.

Jayne was the kind of man who took pleasure in simple things - family, friends, guns, and most of all, not getting spaced. Jayne always thought of himself as the kind of man who was handy in a fight. He knew his way around all kinds of weapons, he could easily tell when a situation was going to turn into a fight, and most of all he prided himself on his ability to avoid being snuck-up on. This particular fact was what made him particularly irritable as he hoisted the bar of his weights into the air enjoying the slow burn of his muscles that took his mind off of the girl who was standing there on the balcony watching his every move.

He tried to focus and redouble his efforts, but it was especially difficult when she was so close... and he noticed her lean forward on the balcony towards him causing her skirt to ride up and expose a very shapely leg. A normal man wouldn't have been able to ignore such an enticing item, but for Jayne it was even worse as she was looking at him like a predator stares at a meal they know is soon to be theirs and although it scared him slightly, it mostly just excited him. He mind was soon flooded with thoughts that would make a dirty man's mind blush; her and him in his bunk, on the mule, in the pilot's chair, on the kitchen table… She noticed his thoughts pervade her and smiled as she thought of what was soon to come. She slowly walked out of the room, pausing to pretend to drop something and bend over to get it, sending Jayne's thoughts into overdrive. His workout finished, Jayne decided that as much as he would rather head to his bunk and satisfy his carnal desires that he needed a shower more, and besides, he could always kill two birds with one stone.

Perhaps it was the sound of the water that helped to muffle her footsteps; perhaps it was Jayne scrubbing himself so forcefully as if attempting to clean the dirt from his mind as well as his body. Whatever the reason she was unheard as she entered and slipped off her dress leaving it to be pooled near the door. Silent as a panther hunting she slowly strode towards him keeping her eyes firmly fixed upon Jayne as she strode ever closer to him. She knew she would have to time her actions perfectly, but luckily for her Jayne was very distracted as in one fluid action she pinned him against the wall, pressed her already slightly hard nipples against his back, and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Hello Jayne."

He froze in fear as he knew that she could easily kill him from this position even if she was… naked?

"A demon lurks beneath his skin.  
Although he looks so innocent.  
His purpose is malevolent  
to foster sin his sole intent."

"What are you goin' on about?"

She began rubbing the side of her cheek to the back of his neck, causing him to involuntarily shudder slightly, as tingles began to creep over his skin. While it was true that he had fantasized about her on more than one occasion, and with increasing regularity, he was also principled enough to know that he would never take any action that might upset her or cause either of them problems. His current predicament however was not like any situation he had dealt with before. While he couldn't see her fully due to the way she had him pinned, he could tell that she was warm, naked, and… hungry? The kind of hungry that only came from needing something so badly for so long you'd feel you might die if you didn't get it; like a man in the desert who could look at water but never have any.

"The girl knows what is within his mind"

"Gorramit, since when has thinkin' been a crime?"

"The only crime has been not letting her participate."

"I ain't ever taken advantage of a woman."

"In Nature it has always been this way  
The predator will end up as the prey"

"I don't understand"

"She plans to take advantage of him..."

"Yeah, well… what if I scream for help?"

"Yes… call for help in such a compromising position. As much as the girl would try and ensure his safety, even I would not be able to keep them from punishing you."

"Yeah, well… what is it exactly you plannin' on doin' anyway?"

Instead of answering him immediately, she extended one of her hands and cupped his manhood slowly so that she could begin stroking it. She heard a small gasp escape her lips as she knew Jayne was larger than normal, but wasn't prepared for feeling its full glory in her hands. She quickly regained her composure and leaned up to whisper: "Nothing you will dislike."

Jayne began to pant as she continued her movements and she heard a small groan escape his lips.

She looked up at him and spoke with a sultry tone. "I want you to tell me what you were thinking about while you were lifting weights" She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from his lips.

"I was thinkin' about our next job…"

"Liar… tell me the truth and you will be rewarded" To ensure her point was taken she nipped at his earlobe, causing him to groan more.

He appeared to huff in frustration for a minute but then finally relented. "I was thinking about you and how much I been wantin' to touch you ..."

She began pressing feather-light kisses to his neck and started to use her other hand to begin carefully fondling the lower parts of his manhood and on down until she found ways to make him gasp in pleasure. River could not help but allow a small moan to escape her lips and it did not seem lost upon Jayne that perhaps while teasing him, it had actually caused her to become excited as well. He was able to confirm his suspicions fully when she temporarily withdrew one of her hands to allow for her fingers to penetrate herself so that not only could he hear the sounds of her wet flesh but also covered her hand in her juices which she could use as lubrication when she began to once again stroke his rigid flesh.

"She wants him to understand that he is the one that makes her feel this way. He is the one who is covered in the juices he inspires in her." To accentuate her point she began to grind herself into him, causing her to begin moaning in earnest. This caused him to become even harder under her touch and she could tell that he was close to his release, so she slowed her movements slightly as she whispered. "She has but one request before she allows him his fulfillment. The Jayne-man must say her name."

Her posture and vocal tone clearly told Jayne that should he not comply with her request that she would leave him unfinished and unfulfilled. He knew exactly what saying her name aloud would be admitting to, but at this point he was too far gone to ever go back to the way things were. So he sucked in some saliva, trying to wet his dry throat as he rasped out… "River."

She quickly began increasing the pressure and speed she was using as well as the force with which she was rubbing herself against him, each of them desperate for a release.

"Ohh… River, yes…" The way Jayne said those words was not as merely a friendly hello, or even the way with which someone would speak to a friend, instead his tone was evocative of a lover being given everything in the world he ever dreamed of, and it excited her to no end.

"Jayne _Jayne_--!" She babbled his name, no longer able to focus on anything at this point beyond their end, and she could feel her orgasm pulsing through her as Jayne finally could stand it no longer and released himself with a primal groan that sent her over the edge and into nothingness. She rested against him slightly as the final few spurts of his release issued forth and pressed a hand to his back before retreating from the shower, leaving him breathless with only the strength to stand there and keep himself from falling over in exhaustion.

"As soon as he allows the girl to keep him she will be his forever."

Her words, almost whispered, yet with a quiet strength about him permeated his mind as he stood there, water still cascading over his body. He turned off the shower as he heard her footsteps recede into the distance and realized that no matter the consequences he might be threatened with, he wanted her more than anything.

River smiled to herself as an image pervaded Jayne's mind, not one of lust or sex but instead him holding her protectively and although there were no words included she could clearly feel the message emanating from every fiber of his body.

"Mine!"


End file.
